Bêlit (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Queen of the Black Coast, Goddess, Belît, "Bel-it", Bellesandra | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Category:Asgalun & Pelishtia Royal FamilyAtrahasis (father, deceased); Vastia (mother, deceased); Nim-Karrak (uncle, deceased); Uriaz, Akhîrom (cousins, deceased); Kings of Asgalun (ancestors); Mahalat (possible ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in Hyboria, Black Kingdoms and Black Coast aboard the Tigress; formerly Asgalun, Pelishtia, Shem; Southern Isles | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgalun, Shem, Silver Isles | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pirate captain/queen, goddess | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Asgalun, Shem | PlaceOfDeath = Temple of the Old Ones, City of the Winged One, near the River Zarkheba, Kush | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Giant-Size Conan #1 | First2 = (Dream or mention, see notes) (Full appearance) | Death = Conan the Barbarian #100 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Daughter of King Atrahasis of Asgalun Bêlit was the daughter of King Atrahasis of Asgalun. As a child, she was educated by the shaman N'Yaga who had fled the Southern Isles and become an advisor to the King. When Atrahasis was assassinated by Stygian soldiers allied to his brother Nim-Karrak who planned to usurp the throne, Bêlit was taken away by N'Yaga. Daughter of Derketa the Death-Goddess They ended up in his old home on the Southern Isles where they were adopted by a tribe of Bird-Riders whom N'Yaga led to believe that she was the daughter of the death-goddess Derketa. Bêlit beame a fierce warrior and when she came of age, she took control of the tribe. Black Corsairs She turned her tribesmen into notorious pirates, calling herself the Queen of the Black Coast. Conan She met Conan when her pirates raided an Argossean ship which he had boarded. Bêlit was impressed with him and had Conan duel one of her officiers, Odongo. After he won, Conan joined her crew and the two began a romantic relationship. While collecting tribute from the Watambi tribe, Bêlit was kidnapped by the Dragon Riders who were at war with the Watambi. She freed herself and ran into the wild man calling himself Amra the Lion, who planned to marry her. She was freed by Conan who slew Amra in a duel. Death ... Aftermaths and legacy ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = She traveled on the Tigress. | Weapons = | Notes = * Bêlit was Robert E. Howard in Conan novelette "Queen of the Black Coast", first published in Weird Tales 23 5 (May 1934). * Though her first full appearance occurs in , Bêlit was mentioned, and allegedly first appeared in .HCA Comics Dallas Auction Catalog #824, page 199 Although the woman is indeed accompanied with what seems to be black pirates (who would fit Bêlit's Black Corsairs), the depiction of the woman fits more with Valeria of the Red Brotherhood's appearance (blonde hair, cloths). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Bêlit (Robert E. Howard) | Links = }} References Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Pirate Monarchs Category:Literary Characters Category:Black Kingdoms Deities